Entre ires y venires
by Symbelmine
Summary: Amigo. La palabra le quema como un hierro para marcar bestias. Hiere tan hondo, y es un dolor tan conocido, que lo deja estar sin asombro y desaparece con la inmediatez misma con que ha venido


Hola, cupcakes.

Este fic participa en el **Reto #11: "Leyes de Murphy"** del foro **La Torre Stark**. Se trataba de que nos daban una de las famosas frases popularizadas como Leyes de Murphy y debíamos basarnos en ella para un fanfic, yo hice esto pensando en verlo desde una perspectiva del futuro y no como algo inmediato. Ñe, y porque quería cherik hace rato, así fuese puro hurt/comfort que tira hacia el angst xD Lo odio, solo escribo cosas tristes estos días. Volveré con el porno luego, cuando esté de humor.

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Marvel/Disney._

* * *

 **Entre ires y venires. **

**I.**

Viendo su vida hasta este momento, Charles puede, de mil maneras distintas, justificar su deseo de no vivir ni un segundo más. Puede hacerlo desde el sentimiento de pleno fracaso que siente lo ahoga con saña, desde dentro, esperando doblegar su voluntad férrea que se apega al simple deseo de realizar el sueño que Erik tachó de utópico y que se ha convertido en su obsesión de desgaste.

Mirando con detenimiento los hechos, la culpa le viene sin demora y aprisiona lo poco que queda de su elegante decisión de enmascarar sus sentimientos. Es una trampa, una que se ha puesto a sí mismo para no llegar a tenerse piedad. Eso sería demasiado para la frágil paz que ha alcanzado en medio del desorden que es su cabeza y su vida; exceptuando, claro, ese pequeño hueco en la agenda diaria cuando desea abrir una ventana y lanzarse al vacío. En esos momentos planea su propio funeral con exquisita precisión, sabe que llevará el traje negro que guarda al fondo de la cómoda y que Hank encargará flores blancas para llenar el salón, también puede prever a los invitados —tanto mutantes como _homo sapiens_ —; Raven llegará en un vestido blanco, acordé con las flores, luciendo su apariencia más "normal", Erik no vendrá, Erik se abstendrá de parecer que cede, incluso cuando se trata de la muerte. Por eso es que no se lanza, porque incluso en el más aterrado de los escenarios no puede quebrar el control de su amigo.

Amigo.

La palabra le quema como un hierro para marcar bestias. Hiere tan hondo, y es un dolor tan conocido, que lo deja estar sin asombro y desaparece con la inmediatez misma con que ha venido.

Descubrir que los mutantes existen, que utilizan sus habilidades para el crimen, que Erik solo sueña con la venganza, que los chicos terminan heridos por mucho que se les proteja, que Raven se fuera. Una serie de eventos que le han destrozado, dejando una huella imborrable y definiendo su futuro mejor que el propio desarrollo de sus poderes superiores. No hay manera, ninguna para dar significad a la tormenta que se desata a su alrededor conforme más lo piensa.

 **II.**

Puede verlo a través de las puertas vidrieras del estudio, en el primer piso. Después de unas cuantas remodelaciones, la Mansión Xavier —Mansión X, en la jerga estudiantil y mutante—, o como prefiere llamarla su dueño: Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, es el lugar perfecto para cualquier muchacho que se sienta indefenso o perseguido por la vida. Lo malo es que él ha dejó de ser un muchacho hace mucho tiempo, es un adulto que debe responsabilizarse de sí mismo sin pedir ayuda. Aunque, mirándolo desde ese punto, tampoco es ayuda lo que necesita, solo una mirada de perdón. Si no es mucho pedir, claro.

Camina hasta la puerta, sabiendo que, sin necesidad de escucharle, Charles ya le ha identificado y permite su presencia. Respira con más alivio al saber, esperaba que salieran perros y llegará la policía, al menos que Hank tomara su forma azul y lo enviará de una patada al próximo estado, pero no, Charles le deja estar sin reproches.

—¿Qué quieres, Erik? —pregunta sin voltear a verle. Acaba de abrir la puerta y los rayos del sol de media tarde bañan los libreros con una magia fugaz que envuelve también a su anfitrión y lo saca de una historia fantástica.

Toma en cuenta esas cosas porque no tiene una respuesta. Hay un millón de preguntas en su mente y ninguna manera de poner en palabras una razón que satisfaga la interrogante de Charles.

—Estoy pasando por un mal momento ahora, no necesito tenerte a ti también aquí. —Le gustaría acercarse para saber que lo agobia, su inseguridad frente a la situación lo impide, haciendo que su mejor opción sea el humor.

—Bueno, dicen que _los eventos desafortunados se producen en serie_. Lamento venir a rematar la mala racha.

Hay una risa sorda desde el lado de Charles, es entonces cuando deja que le vea la cara. Se ve un poco más cansado que la última vez, más cargado por los años; piensa fugazmente que debe estar igual, solo que no lo nota. Por extraño que le resulte, eso sirve para reconfortarle.

—No está tan mal, la verdad. Solo es la dificultad de manejar a todos los chicos y enfrentarme al día a día, ya sabes.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa se asoma a los labios de Charles sin la sombra de la melancolía o la duda por su presencia. La culpa por su postración en la silla de ruedas hace que el color abandone la estancia por un segundo, lo recupera con facilidad ante la sarta de idioteces que salen de su boca sin pudor para dar a entender que ha estado rondando el lugar durante días y que solo quiere hablarle. Es escuchado sin interrupciones y una nueva sonrisa le da el perdón definitivo.

Es ahora, cuando responde al gesto, que por primera vez vislumbra el círculo vicioso que definirá sus vidas: Por cada perdón habrá una razón menos para estar lejos, hasta que la tensión que siempre se instala entre ambos —una cosa que ninguno reconoce a viva voz— le obligue a correr buscando adrenalina y cometa un nuevo error que necesite resarcirse con la mirada suave de esos ojos azules. Por el momento se contenta con caminar hasta la botella de whisky, que siempre está en el buró bajó el pequeño espejo, y servir dos copas mientras escucha a lujo de detalles las futuras clases y proyectos de estudio que el mejor genetista del mundo planea dar. Luego viene un juego de ajedrez que, de ser un poco más objetivo consigo mismo se daría cuenta, es lo que utilizan ambos para sustituir el acto de amor que sus ciegas y arrogantes mentes no permiten llevar a cabo.

Si llegara a suceder, un evento extraordinario, incluso su lucha de igualdad/supremacía parecería pequeña frente al temerario desgarre de pasión al que sucumbirían. Es, sin más, que suelen encontrar más divertido enfrentarse siempre a sus series interrumpidas de eventos desafortunados.


End file.
